


Ms. Spider and her Flies

by Rainbow_Foxes



Series: FemJay Weekend 2020 [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Domestic Violence, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i don't know what other ships will show up in this either oops, i have no idea where this is going or what the end game ship is yet, sorry romjay shippers this isn't for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Foxes/pseuds/Rainbow_Foxes
Summary: Written for the FemJay Week Day 4 prompt: Free DayFaye kills her first husband on purpose. The second, however, is an accident. It’s with the third that she starts hunting.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Series: FemJay Weekend 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919755
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57
Collections: FemJay Week 2020





	Ms. Spider and her Flies

**Author's Note:**

> A very late entry for the [Fem Jay Week](https://femjaytodd.tumblr.com/) event on tumblr. Go check out the other entries.
> 
> A note on naming: In Red Hood and the Outlaws (2016) #23, It's stated that Jason is named after his grandfather. in #25, it's revealed that Faye "Ma" Gunn is Jason's grandmother. It stands to reason that if Jason had been born AFAB, she'd have been named Faye after her grandmother.

Faye kills her first husband on purpose. The second, however, is an accident. It’s with the third that she starts hunting.

Roman, her first husband, had been an angry, mean man. But he had spoiled her, and what Crime Alley girl doesn’t dream of being a rich man’s trophy wife; of never going hungry and being able to enjoy life? So when he had asked her to marry him after only three months of dating, she said yes. She was 18 and stupid. It was always going to go this way.

She had thought she knew Roman. She’d known that he went from startling quiet to thundering screams faster than she could blink. She’d known that he left bruises on her arms when he pulled her in for a kiss. She’d known he gave back handed compliments and sweet sounding insults. She’d known that it was the best she could hope for because he was her only way out of the Alley.

What she hadn’t known was that he refused to take no for an answer. That he would press her into their bed by her throat and only find his pleasure after making her cry and beg for him to stop. She hadn’t known that he would throw his tumblers so close to her head that when they crashed against the wall the glass shards would cut into her face. She hadn’t known about the women he would bloody and mutilate in place of her.

They’d been married eight months when she killed him. He’d come home raging because the Batman had fucked up another one of his shipments. The noose had been tightening around him, his days as kingpin of Gotham numbered. Roman had been taking it out on her for weeks. She’d been sure that her throat was permanently bruised by his fingers. Faye had been expecting the rage, had been prepared for it as much as she could. But she hadn’t been prepared for that night.

To this day she doesn’t know what she did to set him off. Maybe it was the look in her eye, or what she was wearing. Or maybe he just wanted to hurt someone and she was the only person available. It doesn’t matter now and it didn’t matter then why he did it, just that he did it. 

Roman had looked at her with wild eyes, spittle flying from his mouth, and marched over to her. She’d been standing with her back to the floor to ceiling windows, trapped by her desire to stay out of his path of destruction and her own fear. There had been nowhere for her to run. He’d grabbed her by the hair and jerked her head back hard, ramming her into the window. She’s still not sure if she imagined the sound of the glass cracking or not.

Then Roman had pulled a knife. A sleek silver switchblade with an intricate handle, she’d followed it dutifully with her eyes as he waved it around. He’d been talking but she couldn’t hear a word over the thundering of her heartbeat. She couldn’t focus on anything but the slash of silver fluttering around like a hummingbird and the roar of her blood in her veins. Roman’s grip had tightened on her hair, and then the knife was gone from her line of sight. Pain blossomed in her stomach.

He’d stabbed her.

She’d fallen forward into his torso as he twisted the knife into her flesh. Her hands had landed on his chest as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and mouth open in shock. He’d smirked at her like he’d just done something clever and kissed her. She couldn’t fight against him.

Instead she had let him do as she pleased, let him distract himself as she crept a shaking hand over his chest and under his jacket. The tip of one finger had touched what she was looking for — the shoulder holster that contained his favorite revolver. Faye hadn’t hesitated, wrapping her hand around the grip and pulling it out.

As she’d pulled back, the knife still in her gut was dragged through her stomach. She’d doubled over in agony but had still managed to get a shot off before Roman fully realized what was going on. The bullet had hit him square in the gut and he had staggered back. She’d fired the remaining five rounds into him, each one hitting center mass. Blood had bloomed on his white jacket like roses, the first and only flowers he would ever give her. Roman had hit the floor with his knees first, then listed off to the side to thump heavily against the hardwood. 

Faye had dropped the gun and slid down the window to the floor. She’d pressed her hands into her stomach, watching blood flow freely between her fingers. The knife was still there and she’d pulled it out. Not like it could do much more damage. She’d let her head thunk heavily on the glass behind her and closed her eyes.

It would have been easy to die there, young and beautiful and the victim of a cruel man. But that wasn’t how she wanted to go, it still isn’t. She wants to die old and wrinkled and having led a life grandchildren would tell stories about to their grandchildren.

So Faye had crawled over to Roman’s body. She’d searched his pockets until she found his cellphone. It was locked of course, but thankfully emergency calls work around that. She had dialed 911 with shaking, bloody hands.

“911 what is your emergency?”

“I’ve been stabbed. My husband stabbed me.”

“Is your husband still around?”

“No. No, I shot him. I killed him.”

“Can you tell me where you are?”

“Yes, um. The Sionis building? The penthouse. I don’t know the street address.”

“That’s okay ma’am. I’m dispatching an ambulance and officers to your location. Do you think you’ll be able to open the door for them?”

“No. I can’t stand.” She had swallowed, “He got me in the stomach. There’s a lot of blood.” 

“That’s okay ma’am. What’s your name?”

“Faye. Faye Sionis.”

“Okay Faye, help is on the way. Can you stay on the line?”

Her tongue was too thick to move. She couldn’t even support herself anymore, collapsing on the floor. She had rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She had been sure that she was going to die.

Then there had been shattering glass and a mass of black. She had been sure that it was Death coming for her, but large hands had pressed into her stomach, stopping the blood flow. The figure had a deep voice, but she couldn’t hear what he was saying. Then it picked her up. It carried her until they ran into the paramedics, then it handed her off and disappeared. She had passed out after that.

Faye didn’t learn who that was until she woke up in the hospital two days later. Apparently it was the Batman himself. The man who had triggered Roman into attacking her had been the same one to save her.

Funny, that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to comment down below and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome so long as we keep it polite.
> 
> I honestly have no idea where this is going beyond the next chapter. Endgame ship is either going to be FayeKyle or BruFaye, lemme know which one you prefer. Both will still show up either way.
> 
> If you want, feel free to come chat with me on [Tumblr.](https://rainbowfoxes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
